


Alpha my Alpha

by SasoScavenger



Category: Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Break Up, Coworkers - Freeform, Draco is hurt, Jack is bad with feelings, M/M, Werewolf, Werewolfs are not known, breakup-ish, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasoScavenger/pseuds/SasoScavenger
Summary: It was a fling, feelings developed and Jack is bad with them.





	Alpha my Alpha

The rain cascaded down the window and Jack sighed while he leaned his head against the cold glass. The bang of the slammed shut door still ringing in his ears and well.. if he hasn't fucked up that one, he didn't know.  
They had been on his bed, basking in their post-orgasm afterglow, the room filled with their scents and the smell of sex when it had slipped out of his mouth.  
“We shouldn't do this anymore.”  
Next to him Draco had stiffed and turned his head to properly look at him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“This...” Jack had waved his hand around. “We should see other people.”  
It felt like a break up while it hasn't been one.  
“And that just came to your mind AFTER fucking me?” the brunette had sat up, his face a pure mask, concealing every emotion, his scent and voice betrayed him though. He had been hurt.  
“Well...” Jack had scratched the back of his head.  
“No..you know what.. you're right..”  
Draco had gotten up and gathered his clothes, quickly putting them on. Fumbling with the buttons of his shirt he had cursed before he had just let them be and had almost stormed out of the room and out of Jack's loft. Slamming the front door loudly.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes.  
He hadn't meant to say that but the other option that had been on his tongue had been even more terrifying. 'I love you.' - three easy words but he had never said them to someone.  
He couldn't. Especially not to Draco, he couldn't put such a burden on the human. He didn't know about werewolves and what it meant to be their mate, especially not an Alphas mate.  
And if anyone would've told Jack that he'd fall in love with the guy he had met at a Gay-bar in the middle of New York, who later turned out to be his new lawyer, he'd have left the city and never looked back, but things hadn't been that way two years ago. Back then it had looked so easy. Sure walking into the office and finding out that his fuck-buddy from two nights before was the same guy he had to work with from this point on had been weird, he had to admit that but things had turned out great. They had settled pretty early on the 'we're-just-fuck-buddys-and-not-more-no-feelings.' Mainly because Jack didn't do relationships and never wanted one in the first place.  
Still after almost a year, they had fallen into a routine. They'd stay over at each others places, share meals, even go on dates even though none of them dared to call it a date but they pretty much lived like a couple. Jack would just convince himself over and over again that it was convenient for him.  
His wolf had thought differently though. Clawing at his insides every time he put his hands on someone that wasn't Draco, filling him with rage when someone else started to flirt with the brunette at a bar or in a club. It took him a long time to accept the feelings he had for Draco and he knew that the other man felt the same about him. He could see it in his eyes and smell it in his scent. The love and affection he had for him.  
Jack's wolf was howling, desperate. Trying to convince Jack to follow Draco into the rain, trying to convince him to get his mate back.  
Jack didn't move. His eyes glowed red as he fought his own instincts.


End file.
